CHIMENEA
by Queen-lust8
Summary: HAY MUCHO LUGARES DONDE SE PUEDE HACER EL AMOR Y ELLOS ESCOGIERON SOLAMENTE ENFRENTE DE LA CHIMENEA.


Chimenea

Dedicado a mí mejor amigo, amante de las motos…RAMH.

Mi imaginación vuela y tú eres mi mejor motivo para que tome impulso.

CUANDO…

TU SUEÑAS, YO SUEÑO….

SI TU DESPIERTAS, YO TAMBIEN…

SI TU DESAPARECES, YO LLORARÉ…

NO ES NECESARIO QUE ME DIGAS TE AMO, PORQUE CUANDO ME LO DIGAS, SERA PORQUE TU YA NO LO SIENTES…¿APOCO NO?

ooOOoOoOOoo

¿Cómo puede decirse que lo que inicio fue por un beso? ¿Cómo comparar un amor con la respiración? si, es difícil creer que cada vez que respirar mueres…¿así será el amor?¿a cada beso lo haces crecer….pero tiene un final?

No es lo usualmente te preguntas mientras puedes besar al ser que amas…mientras tocas su piel, y puedes imaginar que te lleva hasta la luna…

ooOOoOoOOoo

Solo un beso, solo un beso quería robarle aquel hombre frio, calculador…ahora que lo tenía tan cerca era tan tentador… solo atinaba en mirarlo y salir corriendo…

Como todas las tardes se iba a encerrar a su habitación, cerrando puertas y ventanas…

Se hincaba delante de la chimenea en la alfombra y viendo las llamas de fuego, empezaba a desnudarse…lentamente…

Empezaba con el suéter del uniforme, descalzaba su pies, lentamente empezaba a desabrocharse uno a uno los botones de su camisa escolar…después desabrocho la falda, bajo el cierre y lentamente la dejo caer, sacando sus piernas y dejando ver la parte inferior de un conjunto negro de encaje…luego lentamente dejo caer su camisa al piso y desabrocho el sostén, dejándolo caer también….

Las llamas cambiaron de naranjas a verdes y empezaron a crecer…dejando entrar a una oscura figura, ella lo vio introducirse, se recostó en la alfombra y solo admiro como él se sentaba en el borde de la cama…

Se quito la túnica y solo quedo en un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca, cuerpo aunque se creía que era delgado, estaba bien formado…ella solo atino en observarlo y sonreír…

El se abalanzo sobre ella, aprisiono sus labios como un desesperado. Ella trataba de desabotonar su camisa para tocar la suave piel que se escondía bajo ella…el beso las mejillas y bajo a su cuello y su mano empezó a masajear su pecho, pellizcarlo… mientras llegaba al seno derecho y lo atrapaba en su boca y amamantaba, Hermione solo puso sus manos al redor de su cabeza para no dejarlo separarse de ella y gimió sin temor a ser escuchada, el apretó el cuerpo lo mas humanamente posible, sus manos vagaron suavemente por su vientre alcanzado su entrepierna, hizo a un lado la parte inferior de su braga y entro suavemente, ella dio un fuerte gemido cuando sintió uno de sus dedos en su interior moviéndose tan lentamente de adentro hacia fuera, el disfrutaba verla padecer su tortura y ella en vez de quejarse respiraba profundamente, mientras buscaba con desesperación sus labios, que habían sido negados solo por dar un poco de juego… ella movía las caderas a un ritmo lento pero después de un tiempo empezó a moverla cada vez más rápido…el aumentaba el movimiento de su dedo, hasta hacerla tirar su cabeza hacia atrás y arquear su espalda, dando un grito de placer mientras cerraba sus ojos.

Ella cuando estaba con el, las primeras veces cuando la besaba cerraba los ojos, el nunca lo había entendido; sin embargo ella había tratado de aprender a no cerrarlos cada vez que la besaba o le hacía el amor…aunque a veces se olvidaba no hacerlo…como ahora. Había empezado a vagar en su piel del pecho, llegando a la hebilla del cinturón que sin éxito no había podido desabrochar… aun era como la primera vez…

El se puso de pie, desabrocho su pantalón y retiro su camisa… se quedo desnudo, mostrando su erección, ella se puso de rodillas delante de el, sorprendiéndose a que ella besara la punta, advirtiendo un gruñido, saco su lengua y lo lamio desde el fondo a la punta y sin advertir lo trago entero, el gimió y bajo las manos entrelazando sus dedos con sus cabellos, y la empujaba dando un movimiento arriba y abajo, ella gimió y el sintió las rodillas se le doblaban cuando ella subió su mano para jugar con sus testículos, duro un largo rato hasta que llego a un orgasmo dentro de la boca de su amante…que ella trago alegremente.

Ella se puso de pie y gimió al sentir que su dedos quedaban enganchados y tiro hacia abajo su ropa interior…El la observaba cada gesto, ella no podía creer el placer que puede dar un pequeño movimiento de las uñas de el pasando por su brazo izquierdo y mordía su labio.

El la beso casi no dejándola tener aire para respirar se separo para pasar sus labios despacio, de sus pechos a su cuello, del cuello a la oreja, sus labios estaban haciendo un sendero ardiente, dejando pequeñas mordidas para demostrar cual candor tenia en su cuerpo. La levanto del piso y la tiro en la cama, la puso de espaldas y empezó a besarla, cuando no pudo mas la volteo y la penetro con todo su poderío, ella podía sentir sus manos apretando fuertemente sus caderas, guiando sus movimientos , ya no pudo pensar, se dedico a sentir el intenso placer que el provocaba en su ser. Los movimientos se fortalecieron cuando el se aferro a la cintura de ella, que empezaron a ser lentos y poco a poco se volvieron salvajes; los dos estaban jadeando y gimiendo. Se sentía demasiado bien para que durara un buen rato, sin embargo Hermione empezó a moverse con mas energía y con éxito ambos llegaron a un clímax juntos, en sus orgasmos llegaron a tocar las estrellas.

Después de salir de ella se acomodo alado de ella y enredo sus piernas entre las suyas, y así se quedaron dormidos.

ooOOoOoOOoo

Hermione llego un poco cansada por decidir repetir su tortura cada vez que despertaba, o lo despertaba ella con un beso… estaba hambrienta, tomo un poco de todo y mientras comía hablaba con sus amigos…

Cuando lo sintió que pasaba por detrás de ella, su piel se puso de gallina y cuando decidió seguir con su comida encontró un pedazo de pergamino y con letra nada desconocida leyó:

"_Siempre me ha gustado encontrarte enfrente de tu chimenea, la chimenea que representa lo que yo siento por ti…mientras te hago el amor las llamas se mueven con gran pasión, las llamas son tu cuerpo que aprisiona mi alma…quien me diría que contigo conocería las estrellas, que tu piel me volvería loco y que no quisiera salir de tu cama… después de todo lo que hemos pasado te preguntaría si te casarías conmigo, mira mi niña que no puedo ya vivir sin ti y aunque me cueste trabajo decirlo te amo…quiero pasar el resto de mi vida torturándome junto a ti…_

_Espero tu respuesta: lo sabes enfrente de tu CHIMENEA…"_

Hermione no lo podía creer, sonrió al guardar el pergamino…claro que quería torturarlo todo el tiempo que pudiera…lo miro y se fue a su habitación, el la siguió a lo lejos…

Y así como todas las tardes, esa se fue a encerrar a su habitación, cerrando puertas y ventanas…

Se hinco delante de la chimenea en la alfombra y viendo las llamas de fuego, empezaba a desnudarse…lentamente…

El apareció después…la beso terminándola de desnudar, la beso… "quiero que te quedes atrapado en mi fuego, porque estamos condenados a arder desnudos en nuestra cama…además…quiero que nuestra casa tendrá muchas chimeneas…para demostrarte que yo también te amo…"Hermione se preparo para hacer lo que mas le gustaba hacer …solamente el amor con el…

_HAY MUCHO LUGARES DONDE SE PUEDE HACER EL AMOR Y ELLOS ESCOGIERON SOLAMENTE ENFRENTE DE LA CHIMENEA._


End file.
